The present invention relates to a novel method for removing graffiti written on a surface of a structure, that is, for example, on an outer surface of a road structure such as a bridge pier, a girder, or the like, on an inner surface of a tunnel, on an inner or outer surface of a building, on a surface of an equipment incidental to a road such as a pole, a guard-rail, or the like, etc.
Impudent persons may often write graffiti on a surface of a structure. Generally, graffiti may be written with lacquer spray or oil marker.
Wiping off graffiti with a piece of cloth impregnated with a paint thinner is one method for removing graffiti. Much labor and time are, however, required for the work of wiping off graffiti. Furthermore, it is very difficult to wipe off graffiti thoroughly. In addition, in the work of wiping off graffiti, there is a risk that the surface layer may be injured.
Recently, therefore, there has been proposed a method in which a graffiti-resistant coating composition is applied in advance onto a surface of a base material of a structure to form a surface layer so that graffiti can be hardly written on the surface layer or graffiti can be wiped off easily even in the case where graffiti are written on the surface layer (for example, as disclosed in JP-A-5-33142, JP-A-8-151540 and JP-A-9-100445).
By such a proposed method, however, it is still difficult to remove graffiti thoroughly so that graffiti may remain on the surface layer. If graffiti remain, the work of wiping off graffiti or the like, is required after all. This work is not easy as described above. Furthermore, there arises a problem that the surface layer may be injured.